<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>just me and my birthday suit by alldaydream</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24187345">just me and my birthday suit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alldaydream/pseuds/alldaydream'>alldaydream</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ficlet, Humor, M/M, david just wants to be sexy for his husband, the nakey challenge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:13:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24187345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alldaydream/pseuds/alldaydream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>David sees something on TikTok that he wants to try with Patrick</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patrick Brewer/David Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>131</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>just me and my birthday suit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I saw this challenge of TikTok (don't judge me, we're in quarantine and I'm bored) and I'm convinced David would 100% do this</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">David is bored. Like, really bored. Like so bored not even bothering Stevie will help. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He’s already gone through all of his social media, there’s nothing exciting on Netflix and Patrick is currently watching a business seminar through zoom, so hanky-panky isn’t even an option. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">David flops back onto bed and stares up at the ceiling before reaching for his phone, thinking maybe zoning out to several tiktok videos will lull him to sleep. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He scrolls onto the 3rd video on his phone when he sees something intriguing. Tagged as the “Nakey Challenge”, David shudders at the name before pushing that aside to watch several people record their partners as they walk in front of them naked. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hanky-panky wasn’t originally a possibility until Patrick was done with his seminar, but maybe David could tempt him out of there just a little bit early?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">David quickly undresses and grabs a towel from their bathroom and wraps it around his waist. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He quietly tip toes downstairs, finding Patrick sitting at the kitchen table, taking notes while watching the laptop screen intently. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">David drops the towel just outside of the kitchen and walks in, standing in front of Patrick who continues to ignore him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">David clears his throat daintily, popping out his hip and schooling his face into his signature come hither look that always manages to get Patrick riled up. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hi David, I’ll be there in one second,” Patrick says, his eyes still on the screen. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">David purses his lips tightly and coughs loudly, finally getting Patrick to look up. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His eyes widen, his mouth drops and his eyes rake over David’s naked body. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay,” Patrick says, closing his laptop with a smile, standing up from the chair and stalking towards David. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">David smiles and lets Patrick wrap his arms around him, smiling into the kiss, his hands wandering down Patrick’s back when a voice rings out from behind them. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh wow, Dave. I know you asked me to trim your bushes today, but I didn’t think you meant your other bushes!” Roland says from outside their kitchen window as he peers in and Patrick does his best to shield his body as David looks at Roland with horror. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Patrick makes sure to install curtains on their kitchen windows the very next day. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>